A Collection of Finchel Oneshots
by gleefan139333
Summary: A collection of Finchel oneshots inspired by songs on my iPod. Rated T just to be safe for future stories. Please Read!


This is the first of many one shot's inspired by songs on my iPod. They are just random moments/ stories and do not all go together.

A little background on this chapter: So Rachel is a working actress/ college student, and she plays her songs ( that she wrote herself) in cafes and stuff like that. She is in one when she is singing this song. So she is singing the song in the café which is in italics, and the flashback/explanation in bold. And I know technically Finchel started in the summer but for the sake of the story they started in December.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while_

You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
I still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die

**It was their anniversary, so he treated at breadsticks; he bought her pink roses and her favorite vegan chocolates that cost him half a paycheck. They were quietly eating when he started talking about their future. "Rach I can't wait till we get married and have little Finn's and Rachel's running around the backyard. Lima is the perfect place to have a family. Maybe you could teach music at the school! And I could be the football coach, of course if the Beiste isn't around but I doubt she will be." Rachel just stared at him in silence. He knew that as soon as she graduated she was leaving this cow town. How could he just forget about her dreams like that.**

"**Finn, why are you talking like this? You know that I am going to Julliard in the summer right? I am not staying here. And I don't even know if I want to have kids, or even get married, especially with you. I can't be here right now, I'll call you later." She grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant like a bomb was about the explode leaving the chocolates and the flowers behind. **

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December all the time_

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call

**Her apartment was so small, lonely and cold. December was always a rough month and that day was always the worst. Whenever she would lie down on the night of the fifth to go to bed she would always think about how her life would be different if she stayed with him and just discussed what happened. She didn't even talk to him, or sing with him in glee after the fight. She worked hard and ended up graduating early and convinced her dads of moving to New York before she had to start school. So the Berry's left Ohio without even telling anyone. She wouldn't speak to anyone from WMHS for 3 years, specifically Finn.  
**  
_Then I think about summer all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall_

**The first summer they spent together was bliss. They just relaxed the whole time. He didn't work, and she didn't worry about what songs they were going to sing at Regional's that year. He would throw her into the pool, and she would be mad at first but then she got into it. They would go to the beach and lay there for hours, getting the perfect sun-kissed tan. When he planned the dates he would pick her up in his truck and they would go on picnics and read scenes from Romeo and Juliet. Rachel knew Finn absolutely hated it but loved him that much more for doing it for her. **

_And when the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye  
_

**That December anniversary of Senior Year was rough. Rachel felt like her life was on repeat and that she was losing herself. They went to Breadsticks almost every other night and she was getting sick of it and on the nights they didn't go there they just hung out at his house. He would talk about how they were going to be the best at long distance relationships. Sure she loved him but she was getting bored. She was afraid that that was all her life was going to be, as Finn Hudson's girlfriend, and then he started talking like that, it scared her that all she was going to be was Finn Hudson's wife, a Lima Housewife, and that was not what she wanted. She wanted to experience the city, and being on her own. She wanted to get on Broadway, at least try to get on Broadway. To be honest; she wanted to be single for a while.**

(Presently) Rachel didn't know but he had recently come to New York on trip with some of his college buddies. All of them had never been so winter break was the perfect time to go. All the lights would be up in the city, it would be beautiful. Finn was reluctant to go but they all convinced him that it was big city; the chances of running into Rachel would be slim to none.

After hours of site seeing, they stopped into the small café for some rest. Finn walked into the door and immediately heard Rachel's voice over the people conversing. She was singing and caught his eye in the middle of the song. Even though she saw him, she kept on singing, hoping that he would know what the song was about…

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I'd go back to December all the time_

I miss your skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And now you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If you loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I'd go back to December all the time, 

_All the time_

She tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears. "That was Back To December written by yours truly. Thank you all for listening. I will be back after a brief intermission." She put her guitar in its case and kept her composure as she ran into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Finn had a hard enough time from breaking down himself. He hadn't heard her sing in such a long time. And for her to sing a song she wrote about that night in December. He was questioning if he should go after her. "I'll be right back guys."

He walked to where the bathrooms were. He waited a couple of minutes before knocking on the door and then Rachel came out.

She was so surprised to see him. Even more surprised when he put his finger over her mouth. "Is anyone in there?"

She shook her head no and he gently pushed her into the girl's bathroom, and locked the door behind them.

They just starred at each other until Finn finally spoke up.

"Rachel, these last 3 years have been the hardest in my life. I tried to move on and I really never did. Sure I dated, had girlfriends but none could measure up to you. I am not the same high school boy, and I am sure you have changed yourself. So if you meant what you just sang about, then I am willing to give it another chance."

"Finn really?"

He nodded and smiled as she jumped in his arms.

They had a lot of catching up to do and they both were looking forward to it.


End file.
